Yume Sakura
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: Seorang pemuda yang memainkan Biola di bawah Pohon Sakura, dan seorang Gadis yang dipaksa untuk menikahi Lelaki yang tidak ia cintai. Kisah cinta mereka pun dimulai, walau hanya untuk 16 malam. Syaosaku Pairing, R&R?
1. Chapter 1: Dream & Violin

"Yume Sakura"

Chapter 1: Dream and Violin ~Sakura side~

Author: Nacchan Sakura

Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP, Yume Sakura © Kagamine Len & Rin

A/N:

Minna-san Konnichiwa :)

Kali ini saya kembali dengan fanfic TRC hehe~ (setelah sekian lama ngilang dan pindah ke fandom Vocaloid)

Pada kangen ga? Ga kangen? Okelah -_- *?*

Kali ini Fanfic nya didasari dari lagu Yume Sakura by Kagamine Len & Rin

Cerita di lagunya hampir sama kaya yang ada di fanfic ini, Cuma aku improvisasi (halah) jadi ceritanya agak beda juga ^^;

Kalau mau 'pas', baca fanfic ini sambil dengerin lagunya ya :3

Kalau mau lagu Yume Sakura yang bagus, download yang versi Valshe ft Choco deh :)

Btw, disini Cast nya: Sakura jadi Rin, Syaoran jadi Len, dan Gakupo nya.. Kurogane!

(Abis Fai lebih cocok jadi Kaito sih ^^;)

Umm, Aku udah kebanyak ngomong nih! Udah deh, selamat membaca ya ;)

Jangan – lupa – review!

* * *

-Normal POV-

_One night, I heard the sound of trembling strings  
From under the cherry blossoms..  
In merely a moment  
The story of our love began._

_._

_._

_._

"Sakura-chan!"

Seorang gadis ber-Yukata Pink dengan motif bunga Sakura dan berambut Coklat pendek menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang memiliki rambut berwarna Hitam. Mata Emerald dan mata Violet mereka bertemu, dan sang gadis bernama Sakura itu tersenyum.

"Tomoyo-chan? Kenapa lari-lari begitu?" Tanya Sakura

"E—eto, Kurogane-san mencarimu! Pernikahan kalian sebentar lagi, kenapa masih belum siap-siap juga?" Tomoyo berbicara dengan nafas yang terputus-putus

"..Eh.. A-aku.. Aku ada keperluan sebentar. Tolong bilang Kurogane-san aku akan pulang sore, ya?" Ucap Sakura

"Ta—tapi.."

"Sudah ya, Jaa, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura dengan cepat meninggalkan Tomoyo, agar sahabatnya itu tidak mencegahnya untuk pergi dan memaksanya menemui Kurogane.

Tak lama setelah Sakura pergi, seorang lelaki berambut Pirang dan bermata Biru datang menghampiri Tomoyo. Lelaki itu seperti bersiul – tapi juga terdengar bukan sebuah suara siulan.

"Tomoyo-chaan~~ Mana Sakura-chan? Kuro-pun udah marah-marah tuh.."

"Fai-san! Sakura-chan bilang dia mau pergi dulu sebentar, katanya pulangnya pasti sore nanti.." Jawab Tomoyo

"Aah, Sakura-chan seperti biasanya ya, selalu pergi kalau Kuro-chan mau bertemu. Padahal Kuro-wanwan itu bukannya galak atau apa loh, dia sebenarnya baik, Cuma wajahnya memang agak serem sih.." Fai tersenyum kecut – mungkin karena ia membayangkan Kurogane

"..Aku tahu, Sakura-chan juga tahu Kurogane-san itu orang baik. Tapi, alasan Sakura-chan selalu menghindarinya karena…"

"Aku.. tidak mau.. menikah dengan Kurogane-san.."

Sakura berbicara sendiri sambil duduk di bawah pohon Sakura yang ia temukan di atas bukit dekat rumahnya. Ia memikirkan tentang rencana – atau tepatnya kepastian akan pernikahannya dengan Kurogane.

"Ini bukan kemauanku.. Aku ingin menikah dengan orang yang betul-betul aku cintai.. Coba saja waktu itu.. Aku tidak bertemu dengannya.."

~XxXFlashbackXxX~

Satu tahun yang lalu, Ayah dan Ibu Sakura memperkenalkan Sakura kepada Kurogane. Awalnya Sakura tidak tahu kenapa ia diperkenalkan dengan Kurogane, dan ia menganggap orang tuanya hanya memperkenalkan Sakura kepada satu dari teman mereka. Namun ternyata Sakura salah, sampai suatu hari Ibu nya memberitahu Sakura suatu kenyataan pahit.

"Kurogane adalah tunanganmu, Sakura."

"..Tu.. nangan? Bohong! Aku masih 16 tahun, Bu! Lagipula Kami hanya teman, kami bahkan tidak saling mencintai!"

"Jangan membantah, Sakura! Keluarga kita perlu pasangan dari keluarga yang tepat untukmu!" Satu tamparan melayang di pipi kanan lembut milik Sakura, namun Sakura tidak dapat melawan dan terjatuh lemas.

"Aku.. tidak mencintai Kurogane-san.. Kumohon, Ibu.. Aku hanya ingin menikah dan bersatu selamanya dengan seseorang yang benar-benar aku cintai.."

"Permohonanmu itu hanya akan jadi sebuah mimpi, Sakura. Di dalam kamus hidupku, tidak ada kata 'cinta'. Menikah dengan lelaki yang sama derajatnya denganmu lah yang paling benar. Jangan membantah atau kau akan mendapatkan 'hukuman'"

Sakura ketakutan mendengar kata 'hukuman' itu. Hukuman yang Ibunya maksud adalah sebuah sumur tua yang sangat dalam di belakang rumah mereka. Jika Sakura menjadi anak nakal atau membantah, mereka tak segan akan melempar Sakura ke dalam sumur itu. Itulah yang menjadi alasan untuk Sakura untuk tidak membantah satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut Ibu nya.

Semua perilaku Sakura yang selama ini menjadi "Anak Baik" adalah sebuah kepalsuan.

~XxXEndOfFlashbackXxX~

"..Kurogane-san memang orang yang baik.. Tapi.. tetap saja.."

Sakura kembali termenung. Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah memikirkan semua masalahnya selama 3 jam, dan sekarang langit sore sudah tergantikan oleh langit malam berbintang. Beberapa kelopak bunga Sakura sudah mulai turun dan seperti menari di sekitarnya.

"Indahnya.. seperti.. mimpi." Sakura tersenyum tipis melihat bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan seperti salju. "Mungkin lebih baik jika aku.. hidup di dalam mimpi saja.."

Tiba-tiba Sakura mendengar suara yang tidak begitu asing di telinga nya – sebuah gesekan Biola. Suaranya yang indah seperti terbawa angin dan mengiringi kelopak bunga sakura untuk menari bersamanya. Sakura sekejap merasa tenang, hatinya yang gelisah seperti melupakan semua bebannya untuk sesaat dan entah kenapa ia merasa bahagia.

"Suara yang indah.. Siapa yang memainkankan Biola di malam hari seperti ini ya?"

Sakura pun mencari-cari sumber suara yang indah itu, dan menemukan sesosok Lelaki di bawah pohon Sakura – sedang memainkan Biola dengan tenangnya. Lelaki itu memiliki rambut berwarna Coklat tua, memakai seragam SMA berwarna hitam, dan tentu saja sedang memainkan biola nya yang berwarna hitam.

'Bohong.. anak yang memainkannya.. terlihat seumuran denganku..' Pikir Sakura. 'Ah! Sudah malam, lebih baik aku pergi saja. Lagipula aku tidak mau mengganggu nya yang sedang serius bermain..'

Semakin Sakura berniat untuk pergi, semakin banyak nada Biola yang mencegahnya untuk tetap diam. Sakura terpikat dengan gesekan Biola sang lelaki yang bahkan ia tidak ketahui namanya itu. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk diam sebentar sampai ia menyelesaikan satu lagu.

Sakura terus menunggu, sambil mendengar dengan seksama setiap nada yang dimainkan oleh lelaki itu. Waktu terus berlalu, hari semakin larut, namun Sakura merasa tidak peduli. Nada-nada Biola ini membuatnya merasa ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Untuk sesaat, ia merasa sangat senang.

Untuk sesaat, Sakura merasa bahwa dia hidup di 'Dunia' yang ia inginkan.

.

.

_Everything became colored..  
For he wrapped me in his colors,  
Happiness was painted in my heart.  
When I thought it had all crumbled..  
_

_._

_._

Akhirnya satu lagu telah selesai, dan Sakura tersadarkan dari 'Imajinasi' sesaat nya. Lelaki itu lalu menatap ke arah kelopak bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan, dan tersenyum tipis. Tanpa disadari wajah Sakura merona, jatungnya berdegup kencang.

'Na- nande? Kenapa aku berdebar-debar? A—aku harus pergi sekarang!' Pikir Sakura, namun saat ia berbalik akan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu..

"Kenapa kau mau pergi begitu saja setelah mendengarkan satu lagu?"

Sakura terkejut, dan menoleh ke arah suara yang berbicara kepadanya itu. Kini lelaki yang baru saja memainkan Biola itu memanggil Sakura dan tersenyum. Senyumannya sangat lembut. Sakura tanpa sadar kembali merona. Namun ia membuang semua pikiran 'aneh' nya dan menjawab pertanyaan lelaki berambut coklat itu.

"E—ehh.. maaf, aku sudah seenaknya mendengarkan lagumu! Ma, maaf juga aku sudah mengganggu latihanmu! Aku.. aku.. etoo…" Sakura panik, ia salah tingkah dan itu membuat sang lelaki tertawa

"Kenapa? Aku tidak marah, lagipula aku senang kau mendengarkan laguku sampai selesai. Itu berarti permainan Biolaku tidak buruk."

"A,ah! Iya! Permainan Biola mu sangat bagus! Dan lagi.. Nada-nada yang keluar dari Biola mu betul-betul membuatku berpikir.. Aku bisa menjadi apa yang aku mau, dan untuk sesaat.. aku dapat merasakan, kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.."

Lelaki itu tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Namaku Syaoran Li, Siapa namamu?"

Sakura awalnya ragu untuk menerima jabatan tangannya, namun ia terpikat oleh nada-nada yang baru saja lelaki ini mainkan dengan tangannya. Lalu ia pun menjawab Syaoran. "Sakura. Namaku Sakura"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Setelah berkenalan, mereka berbincang-bicang di bawah pohon Sakura yang berdiri di bawah terangnya sinar bulan. Seperti kutub magnet yang berlawanan, entah kenapa mereka saling tertarik satu sama lain. Sakura merasa ia ingin terus bersama Syaoran, begitu juga Syaoran.

"Sakura, kalau kutebak, rumahmu pasti dekat dari sini." Ucap Syaoran

"Um! Rumahku tidak begitu jauh dari sini, namun kalau jalan sampai kesana lumayan memakan waktu.. Tunggu, kenapa Syaoran bisa tahu?"

"Aku selalu melihat dari jendela rumah sa.. Rumahku, ada sebuah rumah kuno yang bergaya eropa-jepang, dekat dari bukit ini. Lagipula kau memakai Yukata Modern seperti bangsawan, jadi pasti kau anak dari keluarga di rumah itu."

"Oh.."

"Lalu kenapa sampai jam segini kau belum pulang? Sakura, ini sudah jam 9 loh.." Syaoran melihat ke arah jam saku yang ia simpan di tas Biola ya. Dan mendengar hal itu Sakura sangat terkejut.

"TIDAK! Aku sudah telat untuk pulang ke rumah! Maaf, Syaoran, Aku harus pulang!" Sakura langsung beranjak dan berlari meninggalkan Syaoran

Dari kejauhan, Sakura yang sudah berlari cukup jauh berbalik dan melihat ke arah Syaoran yang melambaikan tangannya. Sakura tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangannya.

"Besok, Kutunggu Kau disini, jam 4 sore!" Syaoran berteriak, suaranya tidak begitu keras namun terdengar oleh Sakura

"Ung! Aku pasti datang!"

.

.

.

Dan semenjak hari itu, sebuah perasaan 'suka' tumbuh di hati kedua insan yang bertemu di bawah pohon Sakura itu.

Namun Sakura menyadari, takdir tidak memperbolehkan ia memiliki perasaan ini.

Orangtua nya pasti akan meminta Syaoran menjauhi Sakura bila mereka tahu Sakura menyukai Syaoran

Dan mereka pun akan terpisahkan selamanya.

Dan juga soal pertunangannya dengan Kurogane.

Syaoran pasti akan menjauhinya, jika mengetahui Sakura sebenarnya telah memiliki tunangan. Dan Syaoran akan mengira selama ini Sakura mempermainkannya.

Dan pada akhirnya, Syaoran akan menjauhinya.

"Aku… harus merahasiakan semua ini dari Orangtua ku, begitu juga Syaoran."

.

.

.

_I believe that this (happiness) will be forever.  
But I can't be always like a child,  
I have to be mature... but I am afraid.  
I might lose my awkward grace..  
_

_._

_._

_._

Aku ingin kebahagiaan ini berlangsung selamanya.

Tapi..

Aku harus mengingat kenyataan. Aku tidak boleh terus egois seperti anak kecil yang ingin terus hidup di dalam dunia mimpi.

Aku harus bersikap dewasa, hadapi kenyataan.

Tapi..

.

.

.

-Sakura's POV-

"Sakura. Dari mana saja kamu?"

Ibuku langsung mencegatku begitu aku memasuki pintu rumah. Ia menatapku tajam dan kata-katanya bernada dingin dan menusuk. Wajahku langsung memucat. Tubuhku lemas, tanganku bergetar. Aku ketakutan melihat aura nya yang begitu memancarkan amarah kepadaku.

"A-ano.. itu.. aku.." Aku berusaha mencari alasan yang baik sambil menyembunyikan rasa takutku. Tak mungkin kan aku menjawab kalau hari ini aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang bermain Biola dan aku jatuh cinta padanya?

"Hari ini sepupu ku datang, aku meminta Sakura menemaninya berkeliling Hokkaidou. Tapi sepertinya Sepupu ku terlalu keasyikan dan ia lupa waktu."

Aku melihat ke arah sumber suara yang baru saja menyelamatkanku itu. Lalu kulihat sosok lelaki tinggi berambut hitam dan memiliki mata berwarna merah berbicara kepada Ibuku. Wajahnya memang terlihat menakutkan dan galak – namun faktanya, ia baru saja menyelamatkanku.

"Ah, Kurogane-san. Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata sepupu mu akan datang. Kalau saja Kurogane-san bilang sehari sebelumnya, aku akan menyewa pemandu wisata terbaik di kota ini. Karena Sakura pasti tidak becus dalam memandu.." Ibuku berkata dengan nada yang 'memojok'kan ku. Yah, dia memang seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sepupu ku juga bilang ia senang ditemani Sakura. Terima kasih sudah menemani nya seharian ini ya, Sakura." Kurogane-san lalu melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum tipis - bahkan nyaris tak terlihat ada senyum terlukis di wajahnya – namun aku tahu dia tersenyum.

"I-iya, sama-sama.." Aku menjawab sambil tersenyum lalu menundukkan wajahku.

"Ah, aku permisi dulu. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam bersama semuanya, Kurogane-san akan ikut makan malam. Sakura, gantilah baju mu dengan baju yang lebih sopan dan bersih. Kau terlihat kotor." Dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Ibuku pergi dan meninggalkanku dan juga Kurogane-San.

"A-ano, Kurogane-san, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku.."

"Yah, tidak apa-apa. Tomoyo bilang kau sedang banyak pikiran, dan biasanya kalau sedang banyak pikiran kau suka pergi menyendiri di suatu tempat. Aku mengerti kalau kau banyak pikiran dan ingin sendiri." Jawab Kurogane-san. "Cepatlah ganti baju, nanti Ibumu marah lagi."

"U-ung.."

Malam itu seperti biasa saja, kami makan malam bersama, dan Ibuku lagi-lagi memaksaku untuk memikirkan "Baju seperti apa yang akan kalian pakai di pesta pernihakan kalian nanti?", "Kapan kalian akan menikah? Kuharap secepatnya." Atau "Kau sudah 18 tahun, Sakura. Kau sudah dewasa dan harus cepat meneruskan nama baik keluarga ini.".

Ya, seperti biasanya. Pertanyaan yang membuatku muak. Pertanyaan yang membuatku ingin lari saja dari semua ini. Kurogane-san hanya diam dan sepertinya setuju saja dengan semua kata-kata Ibuku. Apa hanya aku yang melawan?

Tapi malam itu mungkin sedikit berbeda juga. Karena nada-nada indah yang baru saja aku dengar jam empat tadi sore masih mengiang di ingatanku. Nada-nada yang keluar dari jari lembut yang memainkan Biola berwarna hitamnya. Juga pemuda yang sudah mengambil hati nya dengan sifat ramahnya dan juga senyumannya.

Syaoran Li.

'Kalau saja aku.. bisa membuang semua yang ada di hidupku..

Dan hidup untukmu seorang saja..

Apakah boleh aku melakukan itu?'

.

.

.

_Can I be allowed to throw everything away,  
And just live for your sake?  
I will definitely have a different dream tomorrow..  
Without you, it'll be a colorless dream world._

~ To be Continued ~


	2. Chapter 2: Dreamy Cherry Blossom

"Yume Sakura"  
Chapter 2: Dreamy Cherry Blossom ~Syaoran Side~

Author: Nacchan Sakura

Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP, Yume Sakura © Kagamine Len & Rin

-A/N-

Yohaaa Minna-chamaa~~ Kangen ga sama Nacchan? Ngga? Yaudah deh.. (?)

Akhirnya, Chapter 2! Chapter 2! Mwahahaha! - gila

Maaf kalau Chappie satu nya garing, yah maklum lah saya kan emang Author abal (?) hahaha X"D

Semoga Chapter 2 ini memuaskan anda, oke? Oke? Okee~ #maksa

Jaa, enjoy reading!

Jangan – lupa – review!

-Nacchan Sakura-

* * *

-Syaoran's POV-

.

.

.

_Many lives have disappeared..  
To the bottom of despair.  
Light has just begun to appear..  
But there are still wounds that have yet to heal..  
_

"Syaoran! Syaoran!"

Aku melihat ke arah suara yang memanggilku – dan melihat lelaki berambut coklat lumayan panjang. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan kebingungan dan aku pun membalas panggilannya dengan senyuman.

"Ryuuoh. Kenapa kelihatannya panik begitu?" Tanyaku, yang disambung dengan tawa kecil yang keluar dari bibirku.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir bodoh! Kau ini mempunyai penyakit, dan aku tambah panik saja saat mendengar kotamu terkena gempa dan semua keluargamu meninggal! Aku khawatir akan sahabatku sendiri, bodoh!" Jawab Ryuuoh _ceplas-ceplos._ Lalu saat Ia sadar bahwa Ia telah mengingatkanku pada satu kenangan pahitku yang baru saja aku alami, ia menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya. "Ma-maaf, Syaoran, maksudku.."

"Tidak apa-apa." Aku tersenyum, senyuman yang memaksa. "Yang sudah terjadi sudah tidak bisa diapa-apakan."

Aku melihat ke luar jendela rumah Sakit dimana aku berbaring. Dan terlihat sebuah rumah yang cukup besar di dekat bukit. Dan dibukit itu aku lihat ada sebuah Pohon Sakura yang sedag mekar. Sungguh indah. Lalu aku melihat ke arah meja di samping tempat tidurku dan kulihat botol obat yang harus kuminum semakin bertambah.

Huh, Lucu sekali. Kenapa mereka masih berusaha untuk menyembuhkanku walau kenyataannya Aku tidak akan sembuh dan hanya akan mati?

Lebih baik aku juga cepat mati saja. Lebih baik aku pergi dari dunia ini. Dari dunia yang menurutku sama saja dengan mimpi buruk tanpa akhir.

"Syaoran, benda yang selamat dari gempa itu.. Cuma Biola ini saja?" Ryuuoh tiba-tiba bertanya kepadaku dan Aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku. Dan aku pun melihat ke arah Ryuuoh yang sedang memegang tas Biola hitam milikku.

"Iya. Setidaknya, aku masih bisa bermain Biola yang aku sayangi.."

"O-oh. Hmm.. Syaoran, Aku harus pulang sekarang, sudah jam 5. Jaa, Mata Ashita nee, Syaoran!" Ryuuoh pun tersenyum lebar dan beranjak dari kursinya. Aku membalas senyumannya dan kulihat ia pergi dari ruangan ini. Dan tinggallah aku sendiri.

Aku melihat sekali lagi keluar jendela, dan menatap lagi Pohon Sakura yang entah kenapa menarik perhatianku itu.

'Entah kenapa.. Pohon Sakura itu seperti mengajakku untuk datang ke tempatnya. Lagipula sepertinya bagus juga kalau Aku bermain Biola disana, suaranya akan terdengar jelas.' Pikirku. Lalu seorang suster datang ke ruanganku dan menyuruhku memakan obat tambahan – ya, obat baru yang harus Aku minum.

"Nee, Arashi-san." Panggilku kepada Suster berambut panjang itu

"Nanika?" Jawab Arashi singkat

"Pohon Sakura di atas bukit itu. Jaraknya.. tidak begitu jauh 'kan? kalau jalan kaki lama tidak?" Tanyaku

"Oh. Tidak juga, kalau jalan kaki mungkin 10 menit juga sampai. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak. Hanya bertanya saja."

Setelah menyelesaikan pertanyaanku, Arashi pun pergi dan Aku kembali sendiri. Namun entah kenapa pikiran bahwa Aku harus datang ke bukit itu selalu mengusikku. Sampai akhirnya aku menyerah dan mengikuti pikiran yang menggangguku itu. Aku mengganti Piyama rumah sakit yang berwarna putih ini dengan seragam sekolahku yang berwarna hitam. Seragam yang menjadi satu-satunya baju yang melekat pada tubuhku setelah semua barangku hancur. Lalu Aku mengambil tas Biolaku dan mengendap keluar dari ruangan Rumah Sakit ini.

Aku – dengan anehnya – sukses menyelinap keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Orang-orang tak curiga padaku dan mereka hanya mengira Aku orang habis menjenguk salah satu pasien. Aku pun keluar dari gedung Rumah Sakit dan berjalan menuju Bukit itu.

Walau hari sudah mulai mendekati malam dan bintang sudah mulai menampakan cahaya nya, Aku tetap berjalan menuju Bukit itu. Pikiran maupun langkah kakiku tidak menghentikan niatku yang ingin bermain Biola di bawah Pohon Sakura yang sedang memekarkan bunganya itu. Dan akhirnya, seperti kata Arashi – dalam 10 menit Aku sampai di Bukit itu, dan aku berdiri di depan Pohon Sakura yang sejak tadi aku lihat dari kejauhan.

"Indahnya.." Aku terkagum. Ternyata Pohon Sakura ini memang indah – dan sangat indah jika kita melihatnya dari dekat.

'Tiba-tiba Aku merasa ingin memainkan Biola. Apa aku main sekarang saja ya?'

Aku pun membuka tas Biola ku dan mengambil Biola yang sudah lama tersimpan di dalamnya. Namun saat tanganku Hendak memainkan beberapa nada dengan Biola kesayanganku ini, Aku melihat sosok seorang gadis di bawah Pohon Sakura yang letaknya tak jauh dari Pohon Sakura dimana Aku berdiri di bawahnya sekarang ini.

Aku melihat Gadis berambut pendek yang berwarna coklat terang itu menatap kosong ke arah yang tak tentu, dan kulihat mata Emerald nya.. mengeluarkan Kristal bercahaya yang berkilauan terkena sinar Bulan. Ah, Bukan.. itu.. Air mata.

'Gadis itu.. menangis? Ia memakai Yukata ala bagsawan, apa dia Gadis yang tinggal di Rumah di bawah Bukit ini ya? Aah, bukan saatnya berpikir begitu, tapi.. kenapa ia menangis?'

Kelopak Bunga Sakura mulai berjatuhan dan meninggalkan dahan tempat tinggalnya. Aku berpikir terlalu panjang sampai-sampai Aku lupa bahwa tujuan utamaku adalah memainkan Biola milikku ini. Lalu saat aku memutuskan untuk pergi saja dari tempat ini dan meninggalkan gadis itu, Aku mendengar Gadis itu bergumam dengan suaranya yang indah.

"Indahnya.. seperti.. mimpi." Gadis itu tersenyum tipis melihat bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan seperti salju. "Mungkin lebih baik jika aku.. hidup di dalam mimpi saja.."

'Gadis itu.. sepertinya Ia punya banyak masalah. Apa yag harus kulakukan ya? Entah kenapa.. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti ini..'

Lalu mata Amber ku dengan cepat melihat ke arah Biola yang sepertinya memanggilku untuk bermain dengannya. Aku pun mendapatkan ide, tersenyum dan mulai memainkan nada-nada dari Biola berwarna Hitam ini. Aku memainkan Biola dengan harapan agar Gadis itu bisa bersemangat dan senang walau hanya sedikit dan sesaat.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Akhirnya aku menyelesaikan satu lagu, dan entah kenapa Aku pun ikut merasa senang setelah memainkan lagu yang entah apa judulnya dari Biolaku ini. Apa perasaan senang sang Gadis itu tersampaikan juga kepadaku?

Aku menoleh sedikit dan melihat Gadis itu menatapku dari balik Pohon Sakura. Namun sepertinya Ia tidak sadar kalau Aku sedang melihat ke arahnya juga. Aku pun tersenyum tipis, ditemani dengan Kelopak Bunga Sakura yang masih turun seperti salju. Dan saat Aku melihat lagi ke arah Gadis itu, Ia sudah membalikkan badannya dan hendak meninggalkan tempat itu.

'Ke-kenapa dia pergi? Apa dia tidak suka permainan Biola ku? Tapi, wajahnya sedikit merah.. mungkin dia demam dan ingin pulang? Tapi, Tapi.. Aah! Kenapa Aku tidak ingin Gadis itu pergi?'

"Kenapa kau mau pergi begitu saja setelah mendengarkan satu lagu?"

Akhirnya itulah Kalimat yang aku ucapkan dengan singkat – untuk membuatnya berhenti dan tidak pergi meninggalkanku. Gadis itu terlihat sedikit terkejut dan menoleh ke arahku. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya dan kulihat pipi nya merona. Sungguh.. manis.

"E—ehh.. maaf, aku sudah seenaknya mendengarkan lagumu! Ma, maaf juga aku sudah mengganggu latihanmu! Aku.. aku.. etoo…" Gadis itu panik, ia salah tingkah dan itu membuatku tak bisa menahan untuk tidak tertawa melihat tingkah lucu nya.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak marah, lagipula aku senang kau mendengarkan laguku sampai selesai. Itu berarti permainan Biolaku tidak buruk." Jawabku

"A,ah! Iya! Permainan Biola mu sangat bagus! Dan lagi.. Nada-nada yang keluar dari Biola mu betul-betul membuatku berpikir.. Aku bisa menjadi apa yang aku mau, dan untuk sesaat.. aku dapat merasakan, kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.."

Syukurlah. Kukira permainanku buruk. Dan ternyata niatku yang ingin membuatnya sedikit senang pun ternyata tersampaikan. Aku pun tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kananku – untuk mengajaknya berjabat tangan.

"Namaku Syaoran Li, Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu terlihat ragu untuk menerima jabatan tanganku. Kenapa? Apa Aku terlihat menakutkan? Atau..

Namun akhirnya Gadis itu membalas senyumanku, dan membalas jabatan tanganku dengan tangan kecilnya yang lembut.

"Sakura. Namaku Sakura"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sakura, kalau kutebak, rumahmu pasti dekat dari sini." Aku berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan baru setelah kami berbincang cukup lama. Dan aku pun menunggu jawaban dari bibir mungil milik Sakura.

"Um! Rumahku tidak begitu jauh dari sini, namun kalau jalan sampai kesana lumayan memakan waktu.. Tunggu, kenapa Syaoran bisa tahu?"

Ah, ternyata dugaanku tepat. Ia pasti anak orang kaya dari Rumah yang cukup besar itu.

"Aku selalu melihat dari jendela rumah sa.. Rumahku, ada sebuah rumah kuno yang bergaya Eropa-Jepang, dekat dari bukit ini. Lagipula kau memakai Yukata Modern seperti bangsawan, jadi pasti kau anak dari keluarga di rumah itu."

"Oh.."

Aku mengganti kata 'Rumah Sakit' menjadi 'Rumahku' karena tidak ingin Sakura yang baru mengenalku untuk beberapa menit mengetahui bahwa aku sebenarnya anak penyakitan yang tinggal di Rumah Sakit dan tidak memiliki apa-apa. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa bisa berpikir seperti itu.

"Lalu kenapa sampai jam segini kau belum pulang? Sakura, ini sudah jam 9 loh.." Aku melihat ke arah jam saku yang Aku simpan di tas Biola yang kubawa. Dan mendengar hal itu, Sakura – yang awalnya memasang ekspressi lembut dan anggun – menjadi sangat terkejut.

"TIDAK! Aku sudah telat untuk pulang ke rumah! Maaf, Syaoran, Aku harus pulang!" Sakura langsung beranjak dan berlari meninggalkanku.

'Aah, dia pergi. Kenapa aku merasa sedikit sedih ya?' pikirku. 'Tidak, aku tidak ingin semuanya berakhir.. Aku.. ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.'

Lalu Aku pun melambaikan tanganku dari kejauhan dan begitu juga Sakura. Tanpa sadar mulutku bergerak sendiri dan berkata,

"Besok, Kutunggu Kau disini, jam 4 sore!"

Dan aku pun mendengar jawaban yang penuh dengan nada kegembiraan dari mulut Sakura.

"Ung! Aku pasti datang!"

'Sudah lama aku tidak banyak berbicara seperti ini. Sudah lama juga Aku tidak merasakan 'Dunia' yang sesungguhnya. Duniaku yang selalu terlihat seperti mimpi buruk, Dunia ku yang datar.. entah kenapa jadi terlihat penuh harapan saat aku berbicara dengan Sakura..'

Sakura, gadis yang berhasil membuatku terus memikirkannya, gadis yang tersenyum dengan tulus kepadaku.

Gadis yang dengan suksesnya mengambil hatiku.

_Since I met you by chance,  
I have been talking a lot.  
You have made me remember A world that is full of hope..  
_

_._

_._

_._

Aku pun kembali ke Rumah Sakit dan mengganti bajuku dengan Piyama putih pucat yang selalu Aku pakai di dalam ruangan ini. Lalu Aku mengistirahatkan tubuhku di atas kasur keras – yang menurutku tidak begitu nyaman ini. Dan mataku terbelalak kaget saat melihat botol obat yang entah sejak kapan kembali bertambah.

'Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa obat yang harus kumakan bertambah banyak?' Pikirku. Dan seiring dengan pikiranku itu, jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak kencang dan nafasku terasa sesak. Tubuhku berkeringat dingin dan aku jatuh terkapar lemas di atas Kasur keras ini.

Itu mengingatkanku pada satu hal – Aku belum memakan satupun obat hari ini. Pantas saja kondisi tubuku melemah.

'Kalau Sakura tahu.. Aku ini hanya Lelaki lemah.. yang tidak bisa melindunginya..

Ia pasti akan kecewa..

Aku tidak bisa bersamanya. Jika aku berada di dekatnya aku tidak bisa melindunginya.

Aku pasti hanya akan menyakitinya. Aku hanya akan menyakiti Sakura.

Lebih baik jika aku melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkannya pergi. Dan juga melepaskan perasaanku yang tidak bisa dimaafkan ini.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa.

Aku…'

_If we are fated to hurt each other,  
In this fabricated world full of lies..  
I will quietly let go of your hand,  
And my earnest but unforgivable feelings for you._

Aku tidak boleh membuang semuanya yang ada dalam hidupku begitu saja dan hanya hidup demi dirimu.

Besok pun pasti kau tidak akan datang. Dan aku akan tetap berdiri di bawah Pohon Sakura itu menunggumu.

Memainkan Biola ini, di Dunia yang seperti mimpi tanpa akhir.

.

.

.

_I am not allowed to throw everything away And live just for your sake.  
Tomorrow, I will definitely be in the same place..  
Playing the violin in this endless dream world._

~ To be Continued ~_  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Fairytale

"Yume Sakura"  
Chapter 3: A Love Story That Will Never Be Come True ~End~

Author: Nacchan Sakura

Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP, Yume Sakura © Kagamine Len & Rin

-A/N-

Kombanwa Minnaa XDD Bwahaha Chapter 3 muncul!

Semangat saya ngerjain ini fic, gatau kenapa, lagian Cuma 4-shots jadi ya selesein aja dah /bah

Aku gatau harus ngomong apa lagi, jadi langsung ke cerita aja yah 8D""

Jaa, enjoy reading!

Jangan – lupa – review!

~Sakura's POV~

_Kata-katamu adalah sebuah Imitasi,_

_Sentuhan Jari lembutmu adalah Ilusi,_

_Senyuman dan keramahanmu adalah Mimpi,_

_Dirimu adalah Fantasi yang terindah.._

_._

_._

_._

"Ummh.." Aku menegangkan kedua tanganku dan beranjak dari tempat tidurku yang sangat lembut dan nyaman. Lalu aku membuka jendela dan melihat hari ini pun Langit terlukis dengan indah, dan juga Matahari yang selalu bersemangat dan mengeluarkan senyumannya. Dan tidak lupa, burung-burung yang bersenandung di dahan pohon. Sebuah Pagi yang biasa saja, namun sempurna.

Aku pun beranjak ke kamar mandi dan segera membersihkan tubuhku dengan percikan Air. Aku mengganti baju tidurku dengan Yukata berwarna Biru muda dan Rok rempel berwarna Hitam yang berpadu dengan yukata itu. Aku memakai jepit bergambar bunga Sakura di rambutku – dan semuanya selesai.

Entah kenapa aku tersenyum sendiri melihat refleksi akan bayanganku di Kaca. Entah kenapa, aku merasa sosok yang berada di dalam cermin itu adalah 'Aku' yang sebenarnya, sosok 'Aku' yang aku inginkan selama ini. Aku menyentuh satu tanganku di cermin, dan kulihat refleksi diriku mengikuti gerakanku. Andai saja gadis yang berada di dalam cermin inilah yang 'Aku' yang sebenarnya..

"Aku ingin sekali kau menjadi bagian dari hidupku, aku ingin menjadi dirimu, aku ingin kau menjadi nyata. Namun kau hanyalah sebuah bayangan, bahkan gerakanmu semua tak akan tercipta jika aku tak ada.." Gumamku. Lalu aku tersenyum, tersenyum sedih. Dan semua pikiranku terpecahkan oleh sebuah suara ketukan pintu.

"Sakura-chan? Aku boleh masuk ya?" Terdengar Suara yang lembut berbicara memanggil namaku. Dan aku pun langsung menyadari siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Silahkan, Tomoyo-chan." Jawabku sambil tersenyum saat sosok Tomoyo memasuki kamarku.

"Sakura-chan, kemarin kau kemana? Aku dengar dari Kurogane-san kau pulang larut malam.. aku hanya khawatir.. uhmm.. Itu.." Tomoyo-chan memegang kedua tanganku dan berbicara mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Namun di kedua bola matanya yang berwarna violet tersirat jelas kekhawatiran akan diriku.

"Daijoubu da yo! Sebenarnya.." Aku terdiam sesaat. Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku menceritakan soal Syaoran pada Tomoyo? Lalu aku pun berpikir dua kali untuk bisa mengatakannya. Namun mengingat persahabatanku bersama Tomoyo yang sudah bertahun-tahun – Aku rasa tidak apa-apa mengatan hal ini kepadanya.

"Tomoyo-chan, mau mendengar kisah tentang cerita cinta yang tidak akan menjadi kenyataan?"

.

.

~XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxXx~

~Syaoran's POV~

_Kau adalah cahaya, Aku adalah bayangan._

_Kau berada jauh dariku, kau berada di mimpi yang indah, aku berada di dunia yang seperti mimpi buruk tanpa akhir._

_Jika nada-nada yang indah itu tidak dapat lagi kumainkan, itu berarti Detak jantungku telah terhenti._

_Namun apa aku bisa lepas dari mimpi tanpa akhir ini jika aku pergi meninggalkanmu?_

_._

_._

_._

"Syaoran, kau tidak mau makan?"

Aku menoleh pelan ke arah Arashi yang semenjak tadi melihatku tidak menyentuh makan siangku walau hanya sedikit. Wajah Arashi memang selalu datar, namun Aku tahu Ia mengkhawatirkanku. Aku pun tersenyum kecil dan menjawabnya.

"Tidak, Aku tidak lapar. Tapi simpan saja di mejaku, nanti pasti Aku makan."

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa makan obatmu juga, Syaoran. Kau kemarin tidak memakan satupun obat yang seharusnya kau makan. Makanya kondisimu menurun. Kau tidak mau 'kan obat itu terus dan terus bertambah?" Arashi menekankan kata-katanya seolah Ia tahu bahwa aku benci akan botol-botol obat ini. Aku pun menundukkan kepalaku.

"Kenapa semuanya terus memaksaku untuk memakan obat-obat ini walau tahu bahwa kemungkinan aku akan sembuh hanyalah sedikit? Walaupun tahu bahwa pada akhirnya aku akan mati?" Tanyaku – sedikit berteriak. Mendengarnya Arashi terlihat sedikit terkejut. Namun kali ini, Ia tersenyum.

"Karena kami semua ingin kau tetap hidup. Maka dari itu kami berusaha."

Jawaban Arashi sukses membuatku terdiam. Ia masih tersenyum ke arahku – senyuman yang tulus. Hatiku tersentuh mendengar kata-katanya. Namun..

"Siapa yang menginginkan aku untuk tetap hidup? Semua keluargaku sudah tidak ada. Mereka sudah pergi duluan meninggalkanku. Aku hanya sendirian."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ryuooh? Sahabatmu yang sudah lama menemanimu? Mau kau buang begitu saja? Apa kau pikir ia tidak akan sedih jika kau pergi? Apa menurutmu dia tidak ingin kau tetap hidup?" Arashi berbalik tanya kepadaku

"Eh.."

"Lalu kau pikir setelah Keluargamu meninggalkanmu sendirian, mereka juga ingin kau pergi menyusul mereka? Tidak, Syaoran. Mereka menginginkan dirimu untuk tetap hidup, hidup dengan bahagia. Demi bagian mereka juga yang tidak dapat hidup untuk kedua kalinya."

Jawaban Arashi lagi-lagi membuatku terdiam. Entah kenapa kali ini hatiku rasanya perih. Arashi benar, mungkin saja saat ini Ayahku, Ibuku dan Keluargaku yang telah pergi – sebenarya masih ingin hidup dan menarik nafas di dunia ini. Namun mereka sudah tidak bisa lagi, mereka sudah tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunia ini. Jadi tidak seberapa besar keinginan mereka untuk terus tetap hidup, tak peduli seberapa banyak mereka terus memohon.. Yang sudah menghilang tidak akan pernah kembali.

"Mungkin.. benar begitu.." Ucapku pelan

"Dan lagi, jika kau pergi, aku yakin seseorang yang sangat penting untukmu – juga pasti akan merasa sedih. Orang yang kau sayangi dan orang yang menyayangimu." Arashi tersenyum lagi, namun kali ini ia berbicara sambil pergi meninggalkanku dan menutup pintu ruanganku.

'Orang yang menyayangiku? Orang yang paling kusayangi?'

"…Sa.. Sakura..?"

Pikiranku tiba-tiba teringat dengan senyuman dan sikap lembut Sakura. Tiba-tiba di otakku terngiang suaranya yang berbicara dan bercerita banyak kepadaku. Dan aku pun kembali mengingat semua figur dan memoriku akan Sakura. Tentang kesedihannya, tentang kehidupannya yang tidak aku ketahui dengan jelas.

Dan karena semua itu, aku merasakan cairan hangat turun mengalir ke pipiku. Cairan yang berasal dari mataku.

'Kenapa.. aku menangis?'

Aku menghapus air mataku yang terus mengalir tanpa henti. Lalu aku melihat ke arah makan siangku yang diletakkan dengan rapi di samping tumpukan obat yang harus kumakan.

Biasanya aku tidak mempedulikan tumpukan obat yang seakan membenciku itu. Karena aku juga membenci mereka.

Namun, hari ini berbeda..

"..Hari ini aku mau bertemu Sakura, jadi setidaknya kalian bantulah agar tubuhku ini tidak menjadi lemah seperti kemarin. Aku ingin terlihat kuat di hadapan Sakura, walau hanya hari ini. Mengerti?" Walaupun seperti orang gila, aku berbicara pada tumpukan obat itu. Dan entah kenapa juga aku tersenyum. "Baiklah.. bersiaplah, karena aku akan memakan kalian agar bisa terus hidup."

Sakura lah yang membuatku berpikir bahwa mimpi buruk ini akan berakhir. Sakura yang membuatku ingin terus hidup. Sakura yang membuatku bersemangat untuk hidup.

~XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxx~

~Sakura's POV~

"Jadi.. Kau menyukai Pemuda bernama Syaoran itu?"

Pertanyaan Tomoyo kontan membuat wajahku merona. Lalu dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Bu-bukan! A.. aku juga tidak tahu sih suka apa bukan. Tapi aku tidak pernah berdebar-debar seperti itu hanya karena seorang lelaki. Jadi, kupikir.."

Tomoyo tertawa kecil. "Itu namanya 'Suka', Sakura-chan."

"Ma-masa sih.." Wajahku semakin merona. Lalu Tomoyo tertawa untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku.. ingin Sakura-chan bahagia." Ucap Tomoyo tiba-tiba. "Jika memang perasaanmu tertuju kepada lelaki yang bermain Biola dengan indahnya itu, aku ingin Sakura-chan mengikuti perasaan itu. Jika Sakura-chan betul-betul menyukainya, aku ingin Sakura-chan bisa bersamanya."

"Tomoyo-chan.." Aku tersenyum ke arah Tomoyo, namun senyumanku memudar saat aku mengingat posisiku sendiri. Posisiku yang berada di kenyataan pahit bagaikan mimpi tanpa warna.

_Mengingat kenyataan bahwa kisah cinta ini tidak akan pernah terjadi._

"Percuma, Tomoyo-chan. Aku.. aku sadar kalau kisah cinta ini hanya akan menjadi Ilusi. Orangtua ku pasti tidak akan memperbolehkan aku menjalin hubungan dengan Syaoran, dan lagi, bagaimana dengan Kurogane-san? Aku akan menikah dengannya sebentar lagi.." Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan berusaha menahan air mataku. Berusaha bersikap tegar.

"A, ah! Sakura-chan, sebenarnya aku kesini.. untuk.. memberikanmu baju pengantinmu.. dan.. memberitahumu sesuatu.."

"Eh? Ada apa?" Tanyaku

"Tadi ibumu bilang.. Pernikahanmu.. 14 hari lagi akan dilaksanakan"

.

.

.

_Kau tahu bagaimana rasa perihnya saat tertusuk oleh jarum?_

_Mungkin jika hanya satu, rasanya tidak akan begitu perih dan hanya sesaat._

_Namun saat beribu jarum menusukmu, menusuk tubuhmu,_

_Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana rasanya?_

_Rasanya seperti sekarang ini. _

_Kata-kata yang Tomoyo-chan ucapkan._

_Lebih perih dari seribu jarum yang menusuk tubuhku.._

~XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX~

~Normal POV~

"Jam empat.." Syaoran yang kembali menyelinap keluar dari Rumah Sakit untuk menemui Sakura kini sedang berdiri di bawah Pohon Sakura di atas Bukit tempat Ia bertemu dengan Sakura kemarin. Di punggungnya ia menggendong sebuah tas berisi Biola berwarna Hitam.

'Sakura.. apa dia betul-betul akan datang ya? Kenapa Ia lama sekali? Apa dia tidak akan datang?'

Beribu pertanyaan terus membanjiri pikiran Syaoran sementara Ia menunggu Sakura yang tak kunjung datang. Namun semua pertanyaannya mendapatkan sebuah jawaban ketika seorang gadis berambut coklat terang muncul di hadapannya sambil tersenyum.

"Syaoran~! Maaf, lama menunggu ya?" Tanya Sakura

"Ti-tidak, aku juga baru datang." Jawab Syaoran

"Baguslah! Aku bawa snack untuk kita makan bersama sambil berbincang. Ayo kita duduk!" Ajak Sakura yang kini sudah duduk di atas rumput yang hijau. Aku pun mengikutinya.

Angin bertiup dengan lembut, menyentuh beribu kelopak Bunga Sakura yang sedang mekar dan membuat mereka harus berpisah dengan dahan yang sudah lama mereka jadikan tempat tinggal. Beberapa kelopak bunga Sakura turun dengan lembutnya, menemani keheningan yang terus berlanjut. Entah kenapa hari ini Sakura dan Syaoran hanya berdiam diri saja, menikmati ketenangan dan waktu yang mereka miliki. Waktu yang hanya tinggal sebentar lagi.

Namun, Syaoran menyadari satu hal yang ganjil – yaitu sikap Sakura. Ia terkadang berbicara kepada Syaoran dengan nada yang terlalu riang, namun matanya tidak tersenyum.

"Sakura? Ada yang aneh dengan dirimu.."

"Eh~? Apanya? Aku biasa saja ah! Justru hari ini aku bersemangat! Hora-"

Ucapan Sakura terhenti saat Syaoran memeluknya. Wajahnya kini semerah udang rebus dan ia menjadi kaku tak bisa bergerak. Di sisi lain, Syaoran memeluknya dengan erat seperti tak mau melepaskan Sakura, namun pelukannya itu juga begitu lembut. Syaoran mengerti Sakura menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, aku tahu kau berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihanmu." Ucap Syaoran. "Namun aku ingin kau menjadi dirimu yang sebenarnya di depanku. Kalau kau ingin menangis, jangan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum."

Hati Sakura tersentuh mendengar kata-kata Syaoran. Bibir mungilnya yang awalnya membentuk sebuah senyuman kini berubah menjadi tertutup rapat. Dan kedua matanya kini tertutup dan air mata mulai jatuh dari bola mata Emerald nya. Sakura menangis di pangkuan Syaoran dan menumpahkan semua emosinya dalam air mata itu.

~XXXXxxxxXXXX~

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Syaoran

"…." Sakura terdiam. Sakura – yang sudah berhenti menangis – tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu karena Ia belum bisa memberitahu Syaoran soal pertunangannya dengan Kurogane. Ah, bukan, tepatnya.. rencana pernikahannya.

"Kalau tidak mau menjawab juga tidak apa-apa kok. Maaf ya sudah bertanya.." Syaoran sedikit merasa bersalah dan tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

Semua sikap dan tingkah Syaoran yang baik hati membuat Sakura berpikir dua kali tentang 'Syaoran akan membenciku jika mengetahui aku sudah bertunangan dengan Kurogane'. Sakura berpikir Syaoran adalah anak yang baik, ia tidak mungkin membenci Sakura begitu saja. Tapi apa harus Sakura memberitahu soal itu pada Syaoran?

"Nee, Syaoran, mau mendengar kisah cinta seorang gadis yang tidak akan menjadi kenyataan?"

Dan Akhirnya, kisah pun dimulai..

.

.

Dan Buku Cerita akan kisah sedihku pun ditutup dengan satu kata, "The End".

Aku sudah berhasil menceritakan semuanya kepada Syaoran. Tentang rencana pernikahanku dengan Kurogane, tentang kisah cinta yang sesungguhnya – tentang perasaanku yang sebenarnya tidak ingin menikah dengan Kurogane.

'Tunggu.. itu berarti.. Aku sudah.. menyatakan cinta pada Syaoran secara tidak langsung?'

.

.

~Syaoran's POV~

Dan sekarang aku tahu kisah sesungguhnya dari kehidupan Sakura – kisah cintanya yang menyedihkan. Ternyata selama ini, ia selalu merasakan sakit yang lebih menyakitkan daripada aku – atau mungkin sama. Namun mendengar kata bahwa Sakura akan menikah 14 hari lagi.. membuatku.. bertambah sakit.

"Demo.. Chotto, Sakura.. lelaki yang sebenarnya kau sukai itu.." Aku mengingat kembali, memutar balik ingatanku untuk mengingat setiap kata yang Sakura ucapkan di kisahnya tadi. Ia mengatakan ia sebenarnya jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang anehnya baru beberapa hari ia kenal, dan lelaki itu..

Sakura tersenyum, lalu Ia membalikkan badannya yang mungil. "Lelaki yang memainkan nada-nada indah dengan jari nya yang lembut. Lelaki yang memainkan Biola di bawah pohon Sakura."

Jantungku berdetak kencang. Namun tidak terasa sakit, ini.. berbeda. Jantungku berdetak cepat seakan Ia akan menghabiskan detaknya dan berhenti begitu saja. Tapi Aku merasa sangat senang. Aku dapat merasakan wajahku merona, dan mataku terus menatap sosok yang sedang membelakangiku sekarang ini – sosok gadis yang menatap langit dengan latar Kelopak bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan.

_Aku tidak dapat menahan lagi perasaanku sendiri._

Aku mendekati Sakura dengan perlahan, lalu aku memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang. Tubuh mungilnya yang hangat membuat nafasku yang dingin pun ikut menjadi hangat karenanya. Aku tersenyum, tentu saja, aku sangat senang. Namun di waktu yang bersamaan, aku juga ingin menangis. Sakura membalas pelukanku, ia memegang kedua lenganku yang sedang melingkar di tubuhnya. Aku tahu, ia merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Ia senang, namun juga ingin menangis.

_Tuhan, kenapa kami harus berada di jalan yang berbeda?_

_Kenapa kami harus bermain dalam sebuah cerita yang menyedihkan?_

"Sakura, kau sudah bercerita tentang suatu kisah cinta yang tak akan terkabulkan. Bagaimana kalau sekarang.."

"Aku akan bercerita tentang seorang pemuda yang melawan takdirnya."

_Pemuda itu mengetahui sebuah kutukan yang terus berdiam di dalam tubuhnya yang kian lemah. Kutukan itu semakin hari semakin membuat dirinya tersiksa. Kutukan itu memakan dirinya di setiap harinya._

"U-uso.. Syaoran… apa itu benar?" Sakura menatap Syaoran dengan mata bulatnya yang berwarna emerald.

_Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda itu menyerah akan hidupnya. Pemuda itu mengabaikan semua cahaya yang berusaha menolongnya. Karena menurutnya, percuma saja. Bahkan cahaya yang paling terang pun tak akan bisa menghapus kutukan itu._

"Demo—Syaoran pasti akan sembuh 'kan? Pasti.. akan sembuh 'kan?"

_Sang putri mulai merasa cemas, melihat pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu terkena kutukan dan mungkin saja akan menginggalkannya seumur hidup. Namun sang pemuda hanya bisa tersenyum lemah, dan terus berjuang melawan kutukan itu._

"Kuharap.. begitu."

-Sakura's POV-

"Tadaima.."

"Sakura-chan, okaeri! Sakura-chan darimana saja? Tapi tumben masih siang begini kau sudah pulang.." gadis bermata violet yang kukenal sebagai sahabatku itu tersenyum seraya menyambutku di depan pintu rumah tua ini.

"Ah—tidak. Hanya.. berjalan-jalan sebentar."

"Begitu ya? Uhmm, Sakura-chan tadi dicari oleh Kurogane-san. Dia bilang kalau Sakura sudah pulang, tolong temui dia di belakang taman dekat kolam"

"Baiklah."

Aku berjalan dengan malas dan lemas ke arah taman di belakang rumahku. Di sebuah bangku, terlihat Kurogane-sans sedang duduk sambil membaca buku yang berjudul "Ichiban no Samurai". Itu.. buku apa? Terlihat seperti manga shonen-ai di mataku..

"Konnichiwa, Kurogane-san. Apa aku membuatmu menunggu?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum dan bersikap sopan

"Ah, tidak. Kebetulan aku juga sedang asyik baca buku."

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" Tanyaku, dan Kurogane-san mengangguk. "Kurogane-san mau berbicara apa?"

"Soal.. pernikahan kita." Aku sedikit terdiam dan mengerenyutkan dahiku mendengar kata 'pernikahan'. "Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Aku tahu kau melakukannya karena terpaksa."

Aku terdiam. Lalu aku menatap Kurogane-san yang juga menatapku dengan matanya yang berwarna merah Ruby. "Aku.. yakin.."

"Benar? Lalu bagaimana dengan lelaki yang kau sukai itu? Lelaki yang bermain biola di bawah pohon Sakura"

Aku terkejut, mataku terbelalak. Di wajahku terlihat jelas ekspressi terkejut juga ketakutan. Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Apa dia akan memberi tahu Ibu soal ini? Apa dia akan marah?

"I- itu.. Maaf! Maafkan aku! Aku memohon kepadamu, tolong jangan.. jangan beritahu ibu soal ini! Kumohon! Aku akan melakukan apapun!" Ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku dan memohon kepada sosok lelaki besar di hadapanku ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu sejak awal kau tidak mau dijodohkan denganku, aku juga tahu sejak awal kau menyukaiku. Kau hanya terlalu baik, Sakura."

Aku terdiam. "Kurogane-san lah yang terlalu baik. Kau mau mengikuti semua kemauan ibuku tanpa protes. Tapi.. Kurogane-san sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau sendiri tidak merasa terpaksa? Apa Kurogane-san juga tidak menyukaiku?"

Kali ini, Kurogane-san yang terdiam. "Aku.. sudah menetapkan akan melakukan ini sejak awal. Aku tak akan mundur. Tapi jika kau tanya apa aku menyukaimu atau tidak, aku akan menjawab kalau aku menyukaimu. Namun, sebagai seorang adik. Aku.. punya orang lain yang aku sukai."

Saat Kurogane-san berkata bahwa ia memiliki orang yang ia sukai, aku seakan mendapatkan seorang teman baru yang mengerti bagaimana perasaanku sekarang ini. Lalu aku melihat Kurogane-san menatap ke arah lain. Aku mengikuti arah tatapan bola matanya, dan tatapan itu berujung pada sosok seorang gadis berambut panjang bergelombang dan memiliki mata berwarna Violet yang indah.

"Kurogane-san menyukai Tomoyo-chan, bukan?"

Kurogane-san terlihat sedikit terkejut, lalu dengan sifatnya yang sedikit tsundere ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, menyembunyikan rona yang sangaat tipis di wajahnya dan berteriak salah tingkah ke arahku.

"NA- JANAI! B-betsuni! Bukan dia!"

"Jadi, Kurogane-san benci Tomoyo-chan?"  
"TIDAK! Eh, maksudku, ya, aku.. uhh-"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Kurogane-san, jujurlah pada perasaanmu sendiri dan juga pada orang yang kau sukai. Kalau kau sudah tak bisa jujur lagi pada perasaanmu sendiri, nanti kau menyesal." Ucapku, lalu aku beranjak dari kursiku dan berpamitan pergi.

Aku menyukai orang lain. Tetapi takdir membuatku harus bersatu dengan orang yang tidak tepat.

Perasaanku berbeda, namun takdir memaksaku untuk bisa menyamakan nada dan irama di dalam perasaanku agar bisa menyamainya.

"_Anata dake omotte ikiteiku tameni.. nanimokamo suteru koto wa yurusareru no?"_

~To Be Continued~


	4. Chapter 4: 16 Night Love Story

Yume Sakura

Chapter 4: 16 Night Love Story

Author: Nacchan Sakura

Disclaimer: Tsubasa Chronicle © CLAMP, Yume Sakura © Kagamine LenRin

.

.

.

-Sakura and Syaoran POV-

_~Day 1~_

Hari dimana pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya. Pemuda yang menggunakan nada indah yang ia kendalikan untuk memikat hatiku. Pemuda yang begitu terlihat indah di bawah guyuran kelopak bunga Sakura.

XxXxX

Hari dimana aku bertemu seorang gadis, yang membawaku dari bayangan ilusi menuju kenyataan. Gadis tulus yang memikatku dengan senyuman dan keramahannya. Gadis yang begitu terlihat bersinar di bawah guyuran kelopak bunga Sakura.

_~Day 2~_

Hari dimana aku bertemu lagi dengannya, hari dimana pernikahanku akan semakin dekat. Juga hari dimana aku mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepadanya. Hari dimana ia mengatakan kalau ia menyukaiku juga. Hari dimana kita saling bercerita akan suatu kisah sedih yang kita perankan.

XxXxX

Hari dimana aku bertemu lagi dengannya, dan hari dimana rasa sakit dan botol obatku terus bertambah. Juga hari dimana dia mengatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya kepadaku. Hari dimana aku mengatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya kepadanya. Hari dimana kita saling bercerita akan suatu kisah sedih yang kita perankan.

_~Day 3~ _

Kami bertemu lagi di bawah Pohon Sakura atas bukit di sore hari. Ia memainkan biolanya, dan kali ini entah kenapa Aku merasa ingin ikut bernyanyi. Kedua melodi dan nada yang berpadu dan bersatu, seakan kami berdua memakai sebuah sihir yang dapat membuat anak kecil tertidur nyenyak. Dia tersenyum. Aku tersenyum. Kami tertawa. Kami bahagia. Apa benar begitu?

XxXxX

Kami bertemu lagi, di sore hari, di bawah pohon Sakura atas bukit. Aku memainkan biolaku dan kali ini ia ikut bernyanyi bersamaku. Suaranya indah, seperti malaikat yang sedang memberikan kebahagiaan kepada orang yang disayanginya. Melodi dan nada yang bersatu ini sungguh indah, seperti sihir yang memberikan tidur nyenyak bagi seseorang yang kesakitan. Aku tersenyum. Dia tersenyum. Kami bahagia. Ya, aku yakin, kami bahagia.

_~Day 4~_

Aku tak dapat bertemu dengannya. Ibuku menginginkan aku untuk mencoba baju pengantin bersamanya. Aku hanya bisa menurut tanpa bisa menolak. Aku terus memikirkannya sepanjang hari. Setiap detik ku, setiap nafasku, hanya ada tentang dia. Di telingaku hanya terdengar suaranya dan nada indah yang ia mainkan. Aku merindukanmu..

XxXxX

Aku tak bertemu dengannya. Kondisiku tiba-tiba kritis, aku dibawa ke ruang gawat darurat. Aku hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit ini, berharap semuanya akan segera berakhir. Namun, di setiap nafas dan rasa sakitku, aku selalu mengingatnya. Di pikiranku hanya ada bayangan senyumannya dan suaranya yang indah. Aku merindukanmu..

_~Day 5~_

Aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa Syaoran kritis dari seorang suster yang tiba-tiba datang ke atas bukit dimana aku dan Syaoran biasa bertemu. Kenapa Suster itu bisa mengetahui tentang kami, entahlah. Namun aku langsung terjatuh lemas dan menahan air mataku. Lalu aku pun segera berlari, melangkah pergi, untuk menemui Syaoran di rumah sakit. Dan aku pun akhirnya dapat bertemu dengannya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ia terlihat lemah, pucat, dan banyak selang infus di tubuhnya. "Syaoran.. bisakah kau mendengarku?" Aku terus menggumam di dekatnya. Namun ia tak menjawab.

_~Day 6~_

Syaoran akhirnya sadar dan aku menangis bahagia saat ia membuka matanya. Ia terlihat kebingungan namun ia tersenyum kembali kepadaku. Aku memeluknya dengan erat. Lalu aku mendengar ia mengatakan satu kalimat secara berulang-ulang. "Ssh, Daijoubu yo, Sakura. Ore wa koko ni iru.."

XxXxX

Aku membuka mataku, dan saat aku membuka mataku, hal yang pertama kulihat adalah sosok Sakura yang menangis. Kenapa ia menangis? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku ada disini dan kenapa Sakura ada disini? Namun semua pertanyaan itu terjawab saat Sakura memelukku sambil bergumam "Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar.. syukurlah kau masih hidup..". Apa aku kehilangan kesadaranku? Kapan? Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku bersyukur tuhan masih memberiku kesempatan untuk melihat senyumannya. "Ssh, Daijoubu yo, Sakura. Ore wa koko ni iru.."

_~Day 7~_

Aku menjenguk Syaoran yang masih belum bisa bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Aku membawakan beberapa buah-buahan dan dia terlihat senang. Kulihat botol obat yang harus Syaoran makan bertambah banyak. Aku tahu ia membencinya. Namun jika hal yang ia benci dapat membuatnya hidup lebih lama dan bisa membuat ia memainkan nada indah itu untukku lebih lama, aku tak akan membencinya.

XxXxX

Sakura menjengukku sambil membawa beberapa buah-buahan. Aku tersenyum, senang bisa melihat ia sekali lagi. Namun senyumanku memudar saat Sakura melihat botol obat yang harus aku minum bertambah. Botol obat yang paling kubenci. Namun Sakura tersenyum dan dia berkata, "Minumlah Obat-obat ini, Syaoran. Setidaknya, lakukanlah untukku. Agar kau bisa hidup lebih lama untukku."

_~Day 8~_

Keadaan Syaoran sudah membaik dan ia sekarang sudah bisa beranjak dari kasurnya. Namun tetap saja, ia belum boleh pergi kemanapun. Aku menemuinya dan kali ini aku bertemu sahabatnya yang bernama Ryuuoh yang juga datang untuk menjenguk. Ryuuoh beberapa kali menggodaku dan Syaoran sehingga wajah kami berdua merona. Ryuuoh, dia anak yang menyenangkan.

XxXxX

Sakura kembali datang menjenguk, dan sekarang ia bertemu dengan Ryuuoh. Ryuuoh menggodaku dan Sakura sehingga wajah kami memerah. Namun saat ini, aku senang dengan suasana hangat dan menyenangkan ini. Aku berharap aku selalu seperti ini. Bisa bersama Sakura dan Ryuuoh untuk selamanya.

_~Day 9~_

Akhirnya Syaoran sudah bisa menghirup udara segar. Kami kembali bertemu di bukit pohon Sakura dan tentu saja dia memainkan biola nya. Hari itu berlalu begitu cepat. Aku berharap hari ini malam tidak cepat datang. Namun saat aku akan beranjak pergi, Syaoran tiba-tiba mengecup lembut bibir kecil ku. Dan di saat itulah waktu terasa begitu lambat dan lama. Lalu setelah itu, aku tersenyum. Aku tahu wajahku merona, namun aku tidak peduli. Aku menyukainya.

_~Day 10~_

Aku bertemu Sakura saat hari masih begitu siang. Aku ingin bersama dengannya sedikit lebih lama lagi, dan aku ingin mendengar suaranya lebih lama lagi. Aku memang sedikit salah tingkah karena kejadian kemarin, namun Sakura justru terlihat semakin bersinar saja. Namun kami berdua hari ini tak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan itu dengan waktu yang lama. Kebahagiaan itu pudar dengan cepatnya saat kami menyadari satu hal; pernikahan Sakura yang akan diadakan 6 hari lagi.

_~Day 11~_

Ibuku mengajakku dan Kurogane-san ke gedung dimana pesta pernikahan kami akan diselenggarakan. Ibuku terlihat begitu senang dan dia terus membicarakan seperti apa pesta kami akan jadi nantinya. Aku ingin hari ini cepat berakhir. Aku malas untuk tersenyum. Aku ingin mendengar nada indah itu.

_~Day 12~_

Aku menatap mata Emeraldnya.

Sudut bibirnya melingkar. Ia tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum. Aku merasa bahagia walau sesaat.

Namun senyumannya menghilang saat aku mengatakan satu kalimat yang sepertinya adalah sebuah pisau tajam untuknya.

"Sakura, Dokter bilang, aku tidak bisa disembuhkan."

Aku menatap mata Emeraldnya.

Ia meneteskan butiran air bak mutiara dari bola matanya.

Ia menangis.

_~Day 13~_

Aku mengurung diriku di kamar. Entah sudah berapa kali Tomoyo-chan mengetuk pintu kamarku, namun aku mengabaikannya. Aku menutupi wajahku dengan sebuah bantal berbentuk buah jeruk dengan erat. Aku tak peduli jika aku kehabisan nafas.

Jika aku mati, aku mungkin akan bisa ikut bersama Syaoran suatu hari nanti, bukan?

'_Kau pikir, Syaoran akan senang dan mau ia ikut denganmu?'_

"Pasti begitu. Ia akan kesepian jika sendirian. Aku.. akan ikut dengannya.."

'_Kurasa, Syaoran lebih ingin jika kau tetap hidup.._

_Agar kau menemukan sebuah Happy Ending dalam ceritamu.'_

_~Day 14~_

Aku menemui Sakura lagi di tempat biasa. Saat aku datang, ia tidak tersenyum. Ia hanya menatapku dengan tajam dan aku hanya meresponnya dengan senyuman kecil tanpa arti.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" Tanyaku

"Tidak, aku.. baru datang." Jawab Sakura

"Pernikahanmu.. dua hari lagi bukan?"

"Iya."

"..Semoga kau berbahagia ya, Sakura." Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Namun Sakura menamparku tepat di pipi kanan. Ia menangis namun juga terlihat marah.

"KENAPA BISA KAU BERKATA BEGITU? Aku—aku menikah dengan orang yang bahkan tidak kucintai! Aku mencintai orang yang lain! Namun orang yang kucintai malah berkata agar aku berbahagia seolah ia ingin melepaskanku! Kenapa.. kenapa.."

Aku memeluk Sakura yang menangis. Ia tidak melawan, namun ia menangis lebih kencang di baju seragamku yang berwarna hitam.

"Aku melepaskanmu karena ingin kau memiliki Akhir yang Bahagia, Sakura."

_~Day 15~_

Aku berjanji bertemu dengan Syaoran lagi, dan kali ini di malam hari. Aku datang dengan yukata terbaik yang aku punya, dan aku pun datang dengan senyum terbaik yang akan aku tunjukkan. Aku dan Syaoran berbincang hingga tengah malam, lalu ia memainkan Biola nya untukku. Dan kali ini, lagu yang aku dengar adalah lagu yang paling indah.. yang seperti dikendalikan oleh pemuda yang merupakan pecahan Fantasi.

"Nee, Syaoran. Aku… boleh tidak, ikut denganmu?" Tanya Sakura

"Maksudmu.. ke tempat 'itu'? ke tempat yang jauh di langit.."

Aku mengangguk. Syaoran menoleh ke arahku, lalu memegang wajahku dengan dua tangan lembutnya. Ia mengecup lembut bibirku, dan waktu terasa begitu lambat saat itu.

"Tidak boleh, Sakura. Hiduplah dan buatlah ceritamu berakhir bahagia bersama Kurogane-san"

"SAKURA!"

Aku dan Syaoran terkejut dengan suara wanita yang tiba-tiba datang dan berteriak memanggil namaku. Lalu aku menoleh perlahan, berharap ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

"..O-Okaa-san..?"

_~Day 16~_

-Normal POV-

.

.

Akhirnya, datang. Hari pernikahan Sakura dan Kurogane – yang akan diadakan nanti malam. Sakura tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas lalu meraba-raba pipi kanan nya yang baru saja ditampar oleh Ibu nya tadi malam.

Ibunya mengetahui hubungan Syaoran dan Sakura. Ibunya mengikuti Sakura keluar rumah dan ia melihat Syaoran sedang memeluk Sakura. Ibunya marah lalu melarang Sakura untuk bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Kalau tanpamu, bagaimana bisa aku menemukan akhir yang bahagia dalam kisahku?"

Sakura menoleh melihat ke seluruh ruangan yang dipenuhi banyak orang ini. Ibunya, Tomoyo, bahkan Kurogane sibuk mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan.

"Kalau aku pergi.. tak ada yang memperhatikan bukan?"

Sakura mengendap-ngendap keluar dari rumahnya – dan tak ada seorangpun menyadarinya. Sakura berusaha berlari dengan cepat tanpa merusak kimono gaun pengantinnya. Ia berlari, ke tempat dimana ia menemukan orang yang ia cintai.

Sakura mempercepat langkah kakinya saat mendengar suara gesekan biola yang mengendalikan nada-nada indah terdengar. Lalu saat ia mencapai puncak dari bukit yang sedang diguyur oleh hujan kelopak bunga Sakura itu, Ia melihat sosoknya.

Sang pemegang kunci dari akhir kisah hidupnya.

"..Sakura?" Syaoran terlihat sedikit – tidak, sangat terkejut saat melihat Sakura dalam gaun pengantinnya tersenyum tipis tepat ke arahnya. Lalu Sakura berlari dan memeluk Syaoran. Syaoran membalas pelukannya.

_Dreamy cherry blossoms, please do not fall.  
Our love story lasts for only 16 nights..  
Even though this dream will eventually vanish,  
Just for now... just for now... let me think of you._

Walau guyuran kelopak Sakura ini hanyalah mimpi,

Aku memohon agar ia tak akan pernah hilang.

Walau mimpi ini pasti akan menghilang suatu saat nanti..

Saat ini saja. Untuk saat ini saja.

Aku ingin berpikir bahwa kisahku akan berakhir bahagia.

"_Semoga berbahagia, Sakura."_

"_Selamat tinggal, Syaoran.."_

Sakura kembali pulang ke rumahnya saat hari menjelang sore, setelah menyelesaikan nyanyian terakhirnya yang diiringi oleh nada indah yang Syaoran mainkan.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, ia tak menangis.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, ia merobek lembaran cerita dari kisah hidupnya.

Dan sekarang, ia membuka lembaran baru untuk kisahnya.

"DOKTER! Keadaan Syaoran kritis! Keadaannya menurun sejak tadi sore dan sekarang ia kehilangan kesadaran!"

Suster Arashi yang panik - dengan suara cukup kencang mendatangi ruangan dokter Kamui. Dokter Kamui yang biasanya berparas tenang pun kali ini menunjukkan wajah yang menandakan bahwa ia panik.

"Bawa dia ke ruang UGD!"

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau sudah membuatku bangga hari ini. Ibu senang kau bersedia menikah dengan Kurogane-san."

"Iya bu. Terima kasih."

Sakura duduk di samping Kurogane. Lalu acara pernikahan yang Sakura paling tidak inginkan untuk terjadi kini sudah dimulai. Sakura ingin lari dari semua ini, namun demi janjinya dengan Syaoran, ia tak akan mundur. Ia akan membuat kisah yang baru.

"Kau bersumpah akan hidup bersama lelaki ini, sampai akhir hidupmu dan nafasmu?"

"_Aku bersumpah."_

.

.

.

"SYAORAN! BERTAHANLAH!" Suster Arashi terus mengatakan kalimat itu kepada Syaoran yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Sesekali denyut jantungnya melemah. Dokter Kamui berusaha membuat denyut jantungnya normal kembali dengan memberinya alat kejut jantung.

"Sa..ku..ra.." Syaoran menggumam pelan, sangat pelan. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Sakura. Namun..

"Aku ingin kau berbahagia, Sakura. Terima kasih.."

.

.

.

"Kira-kira, sekarang Syaoran sedang apa ya?" Sakura yang masih memakai gaun pengantinnya melihat ke arah luar jendela di kamarnya, lalu ia melihat pohon Sakura di atas bukit yang masih mekar dengannya.

"Miiip-" Kini, alat pendeteksi denyut jantung milik Syaoran telah menunjukkan garis yang datar. Suster Arashi menangis, Dokter Kamui terlihat kecewa akan dirinya yang tak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Syaoran. Wajah Syaoran nampak begitu tenang, bahkan di saat nafas terakhirnya berhembus, ia masih tetap tersenyum.

"Aitai Yo.. Syaoran"

"Selamat Tinggal, Sakura."

_I want to think that I can live with you forever.  
But this love story that won't come true..  
I have to end it here, right now.  
Please let me dream of an endless dream world._

_~The End~_


End file.
